Doubt
by SlayersBladeX
Summary: DRABBLE Inuyasha has fallen deathly ill Sesshoumaru seems to be the only one who knows the cure, but he says he couldn't care less if his sibling dies... Or does he?
1. Unspoken

Hehhee... I haven't been on for some time, Have I? Sorry, my apologies. I've just been very laid back lately... so yeah, this is the shortest shapter I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE! I usually put up chapters with 4000 words, but this time, I'm just too damn lazy... plus I wrote this in math class after I bombed my test... (sigh)

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

He has been like this for the past two weeks now; Inuyasha has been acting strangely. I couldn't help but notice certain changes, like the pale look on his face and his dim golden eyes that were once full of strength. Even more alarming is the way he has not exploded into a pointless tantrum towards me or Shippou, or everyone else. He just sits there in front of the campfire every night, staring into its dancing flames in seeming deep thought. To be honest, at first I thought he was thinking about Kikyou lately, but now I know that definitely is not the case.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He spoke to me suddenly, breaking me from my trance when I gazed into his face. I looked away, and I said nothing. His rudeness was still there, at least... if that is a good thing, that is.

I finally gathered the nerve when Inuyasha and I were left alone (Sango had gone to the hotspring with Shippou, and Miroku… probably followed her, knowing him…).

"Inuyasha." I started, actually wondering how to say this is the proper words without him thinking I'm a lunatic. "…Are you feeling okay?"

Inuyasha said nothing, but just gave me that 'what the hell are you talking about you crazy bitch' face he showed me often. I sighed, knowing that he was not one to show weakness. It did not surprise me that he would be hiding anything.

"Come on, Inuyaha." I tried to sound a bit more enthusiastic, but I accidentally sounded more concerned, which didn't help much. "…I mean, if you have a stomach ache, or chest pain…?"

"The hell with it." Inuyasha snorted recklessly. "I feel fine. I don't know what the hell you are rambling about, wench, and that's really none of your business. Now can you shut up? I'm trying to think." _About Kikyou?_ I retorted a reply in my mind as I looked down to my feet. I couldn't help but feel upset. All I wanted was to know if he was alright. Was that a crime?

_Ungrateful asshole…_ I usually thought to myself when he never took my seriously.

We both looked tediously towards the forest where Sango had bathed, hearing her scream "**PERVERT!**" and followed by a rather loud slap. Inuyasha just sneered like he usually did. I just sighed.

I found it hard to fall asleep that night; not with the silent but evident harsh breathing from Inuyasha. He lied across from me, sitting against the log with Tessaiga in his arms. It is hard to describe it… like he was having a nightmare, but he kept his composure still as water. But I could see the slight cold sweat trail down his face and slight trembles which Tessaiga revealed in his arms. It was like every breath he took was like a dagger stabbing into his back. I closed my eyes and I surprised myself when I realized I was almost in tears.

...There was definitely something wrong.

* * *

Whoa… yet another of my really, really uber short chapters. I usually put chapters with 4000 words up… but this one isn't even a 1000! (I think, I'm only guessing… but it sure looks like it! ) Well, poor Inuyasha! sniffle You'll find out what is happening to him in the next chapter, or in the chapter after it at the least… 


	2. Last Stand

Hey. I'm back. Tee hee. Byt the way, this story is not entirely Kagome's Poitn of view – there will be others.

* * *

**_Kagome's POV_**

I woke up the next morning, only to find Inuyasha not there. I jolted up in alarm, sadly forgetting that Shippou was resting on me and I sent him flying.

"Where's Inuyasha!" I cried intended for only me to hear, but I wouldn't have sounded so urgent if I knew Sango was there to hear me as well. Sango looked at me, and I blushed reluctantly, hating myself.

"I don't know." She said simply, tying back her hair. She was in her Demon Slayer uniform. "He left about an hour ago, I think. Don't worry, Kagome. He's an early riser; probably looking for some trouble until we woke up. Miroku is went to look for him as well, so don't jump to conclusions." She gave me a smile as though she knew exactly what I was thinking, and I smiled back. But behind my smile, I knew by heart that I was not at ease.

"Oh, sorry Shippou." I laughed slightly when Shippou walked up to me with a pouted, dreary look. "Good morning, Kilala." I then said as the little kitten purred towards me and I scratched the back of her ears. I was startled when Kilala suddenly puffed up her fur like little tiny needles, and growled. Sango was just as surprised as me as we both watched Kilala burst into flames, forming into a massive feline.

"Kilala?" I could tell Sango was a bit concerned. "Whats the matter?"

Without any word, Kilala suddenly broke into a run down the valley. I stood up, watching her disappear into the forest and Sango shortly running after her.

"Kilala! Kilala! Wait! What's wrong? Kilala!"

"What's the matter with Kilala?" I heard Shippou squeak on my shoulder.

"I don't know. Something's wrong for sure, though!" I answered, finding myself running down the plains after my friends. Of course, me not being so athletic, I immediately lost my breath minutes after I attempted to chase Kilala and Sango.

"I really need to work out…" I wheezed tiredly, flicking vines that crept under my arms and around my legs. I swear I thought those vines were Miroku.

"Kagome! Watch out!" Ironically, I heard Miroku's voice shout through the woods. I was dazzled at first, darting my head to locate his voice. Shippou screamed, pointing at the air above my head. I looked up, seeing a crashing tree coming my way.

I screamed, falling onto the ground but gladly I just missed by mere inches. I looked up, seeing Kilala dash over the bushes and tackle right into a massive, shadow black demon, knocking over more trees that came down onto me.

I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist, and carry me suddenly out of harms way. I blinked a few times, realizing Inuyasha. Before I could speak –

"Is there a jewel shard?" He wheezed.

I glared at him when he landed onto his feet. "Inuyasha." I said, in shock. "You're voice… your wounds! What happened!" His voice seemed sore and wheezy, and I eyed his torn kimono and blood stains.

"Shut up! To hell with my voice and kimono. The shard is what matters!" Inuyasha spat at me impatiently "Is there one or not, you damn pest!"

I angered, but I didn't say anything. I looked at the demon Sango and Miroku were hindering, and I squinted my eyes. I caught sight of a bright, pale gleam on its forehead.

"On its forehead." I told him, but he had already gone. I watched him as he gallantly leaped into the air, Tessaiga in his hands in its true form, and dive down and stabbed the demon right smack-dab on the head. I watched, backing away slightly as the demon hollered its last cry, collapsing into a heap. I walked over towards it as the dust cleared, and I was absolutely freaked when I saw its skull lying limply on the ground on opposite sides with blood all over the place.

But there lying the pool of blood, was the shikon shard. I bent down, and touched it. I never tire of its slight sparkle when I purified it.

"Guess we got another for our collection!" I smiled towards Inuyasha, but I went deadly silent in fear.

Inuyasha stabbed Tessaiga onto the ground, leaning against it as support, but lost his strength and coughed violently as he collapsed.

* * *

No! Inuyasha! cries Ah well… this chappy took my under 10 minutes to write! Wow. Anyway, Sesh should be in the next chappy…. 


	3. Somethings Wrong

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha® and all its original characters and storyline do not belong to me; this is just a fanfic.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a long time… saying sorry won't really do anything, huh? Yeah… I'll try to update faster… completely forgot my password for this account and my email, but hey I remembered it! Hopefully I won't forget something like that again… Oh yeah, it starts out as Kagome's POV, but then it'll occasionally change to third-person or another person. Just a heads up so ya won't be confuzzled! Even though I already mentioned this already, hehe.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I was frozen stiff as a statue, trembling uncontrollably. I hadn't realized I dropped the Shikon shard when I dived down beside him all the while ignoring the fact that I had submerged into a puddle of blood; all that was in my mind right now was Inuyasha lying there. Lifelessly.

"Inuyasha..!"

He didn't answer. Or move.

I bit my lip, trembling worse. "Inuyasha…?"

Nothing. Tears started trailing down my face. _No, he can't be… _

"In... Inuyasha…?"

Still nothing.

I gently felt his burning face, and the moment I touched his skin he flinched slightly, and opened his eyes in tiny slits. His pale golden eyes searched for awhile, and then he placed a hand over his forehead, rubbing. I could tell he was dizzy, and for the first few seconds he looked confused; he didn't seem to know where he was. I heard him cursed inwardly as he tried to sit up; I was tempted to tell him not to, but it's needless to say why I didn't. I helped him sit up, and I couldn't help but notice him grasping his abdomen all the while.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered gratefully, tears still clearing from my eyes. Inuyasha looked at me, cocking an eyebrow while his hand subconsciously searched for Tessaiga.

"Why the hell are you crying?" He quizzed ludicrously. I was blank for a few seconds; then I realized I had been crying. Quickly I rubbed my eyes, unfortunately forgetting about the blood stained on my sleeves while I did so. Afterwards I looked like a raccoon, only with a crimson mask.

"Idiot." He spat at me, stabbing Tessaiga and heaving himself up. You could tell by just the way he gnashed his teeth, he was holding in his screams. But even so, I was angry –

"Don't be such a jerk! I was worried about you!" I cried heatedly, "You scared me, collapsing like that!"

"I don't need your pathetic concern." It was a typical comeback. He stumbled slightly, "Or your tears!"

"Inuyasha! Stop moving!" I didn't want to argue, and it didn't seem the right time for it. "Look at you, you're hurt!"

"It'll heal!"

"It won't if you keep moving!"

"Like you care!"

"I do care!" I burst unexpectedly with my fists balled. Inuyasha looked at me for a second with an expression I couldn't read; the only thing I could see was his pain burning inside him. I noticed he was still grasping his abdomen while supported with his reverted Tessaiga. Even at my distance, I could see the cold sweat trailing down his face, and blood still freshly staining his kimono.

He started to stagger.

I rushed towards him, "Inuyasha…!"

"I…" He rasped, his voice still wheezy. It was hard for him to breathe. I tried to take his arm, but he shoved me away. "Don't… touch me!"

"I just want to help!" I cried, "Inuyasha, please– "

There was a loud thwack and Inuyasha suddenly was shoved forward and was comatose by the time I caught him, and slowly placed him down. Aghast, I looked up to realize Miroku had smacked him across the neck with his staff.

I couldn't believe it, "Miroku…!" But of course, a few seconds ago I felt like slapping Inuyasha, so I wasn't entirely disappointed in Miroku.

The monk hovered in front of me, looking worried. "Miss Kagome… your face…"

I blinked. "Oh, oh… it-its nothing! I rubbed it on my face for… camouflage." Yeah. Like he'd fall for that. I could tell he didn't buy it when he gave me a strange look. He bent down beside Inuyasha, scratching his chin. At the same time Sango arrived with Kilala and Shippou.

She looked at Inuyasha, then at Miroku and I for some kind of answer.

"Is he…?"

"Miroku knocked him out." I looked pointedly at Miroku. Miroku caught on.

"Sorry if that was rather abrupt, but I had to knock him out before he hurt himself."

I could understand that. Inuyasha was stubborn; even in a severe state, he would always keeps moving and end up hurting himself even more and in the end it would take longer for him to heal completely –

"And," Miroku added silently, "Inuyasha, he… when I came looking for him, he got…"

Something happened? I looked at him gravely, fearing what he had to say. Miroku closed his eyes and sighed, "Perhaps its better if we tend Inuyasha first before I say anything."

I couldn't help it, "Miroku… what happened?"

I could see in Mioku's eyes that something had gone wrong. Inuyasha had done something, and when Miroku went to look for him, I guessed he must have witnessed it or something along that line. Miroku didn't look at me when he spoke.

"I'll tell you when we take Inuyasha somewhere else."

Even though I was desperate to hear, I decided it was best to help Inuyasha first before Miroku explained what happened. So Sango and I heaved Inuyasha onto Kilala and headed for the one place where we knew we'd be safe.

* * *

**A/N:** This seems weird to me for some reason, but writing a 12-minute chapter does things to ya. I really should make the chapters longer… anyway; no doubt there are probably a billion typo's and grammar mistakes… but hell, this originally was drabble, so yeah we'll see what happens… I'll try to update sometime soon! ;) 


End file.
